


Bellatrix's Prisoner

by HermioneLeStrange221



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneLeStrange221/pseuds/HermioneLeStrange221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ron and Harry leave Hermione trapped in Malfoy Manor? Will she become a willing prisoner, will she escape, or will Ron and Harry come back for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I decided to trash my other story, it had a slow non progressive story line and I thought up this one instead. Feel free to leave comments, corrections, and any thing else you think may need to be fixed. But please remember I'm still quite new to this, so please be nice. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. :)

Hermione's P.O.V

The war had been going on for sometime now, and the hunt for Harry dragged on, and me, I was at the mercy of Bellatrix LeStrange and her deranged mind. How did I get here you may  
ask? Well I'll tell you...

******************************

We stood in the dark of whatever forest we apparated to. There we stood Harry,  
Ron, and I, surrounded by a group snatchers. They stared the three of us down, as two of them went trough our tent. "Hey ain't that Harry Potter?" Fenrir Greyback asked as he came out of the tent holding the Sword Of Griffindor in his hand. "Looks an awful lot like him to me mate." another snatcher answered. "Let's take em' to Malfoy Manor, I'm sure someone there can identify him." Fenrir snapped at the group.

We were prisoners, and no one could save us but ourselves. We arrived outside  
the gates of Malfoy Manor. "Hey!! We caught Harry Potter!" "Yeah, let us in, we  
got Harry Potter!" a couple of the snatchers yelled as we got to the gate. I  
could see a face pressed to the gate, but I couldn't make out who it was, until  
I heard the signature cackle that could only belong to Bellatrix LeStrange.

The next thing I can remember was being in a large drawing room, and Bellatrix  
ordering Narcissa Malfoy to take Ron and Harry to the cellar, which left me  
alone with this deranged woman. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as she  
came closer to me. I found this very weird, because I wasn't scared of her, it was something else, something I couldn't put my finger on. “HERMIONE!!” I heard Ron screaming from the cellar “Aww sounds like someone has a little crush on you,” Bellatrix whispered in my ear. “To bad there won't be a you left when I get done here.” she said with her signature cackle. 

“Don't be scared deary, I don't bite too hard,” Bellatrix said pinning me to the floor. “Now tell me what were you doing in my vault.... What else did you take?” She whispered with anger heavy in her tone. “Nothing we were never in your vault..” I cried and struggled to get free. “LIAR!!” she screamed, and I felt sudden piercing pain in my left arm, before I passed out, I remember Bellatrix holding her dagger to my throat before seeing Harry, Ron, and Dobby apparating out of the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read this so far, I hope you like it and continue to read. :) Enjoy chapter two.
> 
> Sorry the chapters are so short right now, they will get longer in later chapter. :)

I regained consciousness late in the afternoon, I was in a dimly lit room made of stone, a small window on the far wall let in the pale light of the setting sun, my arm and body stung from my struggle earlier in the day, I was completely alone all I had were my thoughts to keep me company, but my thoughts were torn, half of them said I needed to find a way to escape and get back to Harry and Ron, the other half said to stay and see what happened with Bellatrix.

“Why am I here?” I asked into the darkness, not sure if I'd get and answer or not, “Because,” I saw bellatrix step out of the darkness and come closer to me, she licked her beautiful full ruby red lips, why did I just think that? “You belong to me now Mudblood.” “Excuse me. I belong to you? I think not.” I said with anger in my voice. “Well let me rephrase my answer then, when the time comes you'll belong to me.” she said with sarcasm. “Excuse me?” I said again. “Once The Dark Lord kills Potter, then we'll take the Wizarding World for our own. Well except the Ministry and Hogwarts which we already control.” “You have nothing and you'll never catch Harry!!” “You'd think that'd be so wouldn't you, but since we've gotten you out of the way he's been leaving traces all over the place, we're bound to find him sooner or later and when that time comes, the Death Eaters will have their choice in prisoners and well my dear, you're mine.” she said matter-of-factly. 

After our little chat, Bellatrix bound my hands and put a collar around my neck. “So everyone knows who you belong to.” she said as she put it around my neck and fastened it. She then hooked a leash to the collar and pulled me to her. “Keep up, or get dragged behind me.” I followed her up a flight of stairs and down a few long hallways, and then we stopped at a large mahogany door, “Do be good, and maybe you'll get a treat.” she said before pulling me inside. She drug me to the middle of the room, all of the eyes in the room were on me, looking me up and down and everywhere in between. “Kneel down.” she said in a slightly angry tone, I did as I was told, fearing what punishment would come later if I didn't do as I was told. “You will do as you're told!” she said through her teeth as she raised her wand, she released my hands. “We're going to duel, I assume you were taught?” she asked excitedly. “Yes I was taught, but I'm a bit rusty.” I answered. “That's just as well,” she laughed. “This duel will determine where you sleep for the remainder of your stay here.” she finished.

A few moments later we were throwing spells and blocking each others spells, as all the Death Eaters watched. She had only hit me with one hex so far, as I was better at blocking her spells, can't say the same for her though, she had been hit with three or four of mine. “Expelliarmus!” I yelled and her wand went flying across the room. “Now what are you going to do Mudblood, you've disarmed me?” I pointed my wand toward her once again,but couldn't bring myself to harm her, why couldn't I just do it, anything, the Cruciatus curse even the killing curse maybe? I just couldn't do it. “That's what I thought, the little Mudblood is too scared to do anything that dangerous!” she yelled as I hung my head. “Alright you lot the show's over!” she yelled after a few moments. “GET OUT!” she roared when no one moved, all the Death Eaters cleared the room as quick as they could, with the fear that Bellatrix would hurt them if they didn't. 

After everyone had cleared the room, Bellatrix made her way over to me, picking her wand up as she approached. “Well, well not bad, for a Mudblood, you proved to be a worth opponent,” she said with a wicked grin playing on her lips. “I guess you can sleep in an actual room from now on.” she finished. She put the leash back on my collar, “You are to wear this collar everywhere, unless I say differently,” I nodded at her and she led me to my new room. “This will be where you'll stay, everything will be brought up to you and there is a bathroom adjoining the bedroom so there should be no reason to leave, I'll assign an elf to tend to your needs.” I nodded again. “Don't you know how to speak?” she snapped. “I know how to speak, I just was told if I didn't have anything nice to say not to speak, so I'm sticking to that motto.” I said sarcastically. “Well have it your way then, just remember you belong to me, well you will and you will talk to me. Willingly or by force, but you will talk to me.” she said with a dark tone as she led me into the room and removed the leash. “I'll be back to check on you soon, and I'll lay down the rules and then maybe if you're good we'll have some fun.” she said with a wink before she left the room. I was left alone again. With my thoughts, which were now in the gutter from her last comment. “Maybe if you're good we'll have some fun.” echoed on my head until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are going to hate me with the way this ends, but believe me the next chapter will be what you've been waiting for. Let me know what you think! :) Enjoy!!

I awoke to Bellatrix slamming the door to the room. I sat up and adjusted my clothes and my collar so the Property of Bellatrix LeStrange faced out, where everyone could read it. Bellatrix smirked when she saw me do this, “Are you ready to hear what's expected of you?” I nodded. “You will always address me as Miss, Ma'am or Mistress. You may not override any of my orders, what I say you will obiedently oblige. You will speak to me when spoken to, there will be no more of this nodding and silence that you've given me thus far. You will, much to my dismay. Be given three meals a day, what those meals will consist of depends on how well you behave. Do you understand the rules I have given you?” I started to nod then stopped myself. “Yes Ma'am.” I answered. “You will be taken care of while you're here.” She told me in a softer tone, something I never expected to hear from Bellatirx LeStrange.

 

“Now then, I supposed we can have some fun, and of course I mean I can have fun, with your help.” she said lazily. “Now then, I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that you're still a... Oh whats the word I'm looking for here?” She said with a long pause. “Virgin Ma'am?” I whispered. “That's it!” she screeched. “I'm not a virgin Ma'am, I've only been with one person but..” “Male or female?” she asked cutting me off. Truth was I had been with both, but I had never told anyone about those particular experiences before, I had been with as much as I hate to say it, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley. “My nephew? Who knew he wasn't gay after all!!” she said with a laugh I guess I took to long to answer her. “Those are private thoughts!” I snapped, I didn't enjoy her just popping into my thoughts, but I had no way to fight her off. “They were, private. You see Mudblood, I can see you're most inner thoughts, nothing is safe from me. So if there is anything you'd like to get off your chest now... Please do tell.” she said sarcastically.

 

I was quiet, I knew she'd just find out what she wanted to know whether I told her or not. “Or I can just find out myself.” she said with annoyed tone. “Just what exactly are you looking for me to tell you?” I got a look that I couldn't read. “Whatever you wish for me to know now, that may work in your favor later.” she hissed stepping closer to me. I just looked at her. “Do you like the collar?” she caught me off gaurd. “What kind of question is that? I suppose I like the collar as much as I like being treated as a dog, which is how you're treating me Ma'am.” I said with sarcasam. Bellatrix opened her mout to say something, but shut it again, the next thing I knew she slapped me across the face. “Never speak to me like that EVER again.” she screamed in my face. “Well you should not treat people as a dog. I understand that I'm going to be your property, but that does not mean you need to treat me with anything less than respect.” I retorted. “I will never respect a filthy Mudblood like you.” 

 

I just wish she'd shut up, I thought to myself, and after a few minutes of her screaming at me I, without thinking just leaned in and kissed her. On the lips, hard, And much to my surprise she kissed back. After a few minutes she pulled away, “Woah.” I said in a whisper. “I knew it!” she yelled. “Knew what?” I asked confused but her exclimation, “You fancy me.” she said with a dark smile playing on her lips. “I do not!” I snapped. “Then why did you kiss me?” she asked raising her eyebrow at me. “To shut you up.” I said rolling my eyes. She had come closer in the two seconds my eyes were closed, I could feel her breath on my lips now, I was now very aware of the lump that had formed in my throat, “What's wrong Mudblood, do I make you nervous?” I shook my head no, she knew that was a lie, but I wasn't going to admit that she was right.

 

Bellatrix's P.O.V.

 

The Mudblood thinks I'm stupid. I know she secretly desires me, I just have to get her to admit to it. I felt my mark tingle and I knew I had to get to The Dark Lord, “Listen you deny whatevery you want for now, when I come back you're gonna tell me the truth even if I have to hex it out of you.” I told her before apparating out of the room. I arrived in a dimmly lit room, “Ahh my most loyal servent.” He said as I kneeled in front of him, “You summoned me my Lord?” I said as i stood up. “Yes, was I interrupting something?” He asked with a susspicious look in his eye. “Not really, my lord. Just a little play time thats all.” I said with a distance in my voice, I really wanted to get back to my Mudblood, yes I admit it, I want her to be mine, and not just as a slave either. “It's Potters mudblood you captured isn't it?” I nodded. “Yes well, we've captured Potter, and I'd like you to get some information out of him, before I kill him. Do whatever your twisted thoughts can come up with to get any informtion out of him.” He said before turning to leave. “Yes My Lord.” I said before apparating back to my manor.

I went straight to Hermione's room, as I opened the door, she was asleep across the bed. She looked so beautiful, but she was filthy at the same time. I knew what I was doing, I could hear mothers voice in the back of my mind. “Mudblood's are vile creatures! They're no better than the common muggle, and it'll serve you best to stay away from them. Blood status is everything, and we are of the purest blood. I expect you to uphold that, especially you Bella my love, being the oldest you must set an example fr your sisters.” I shook the thought out of my head, blood status was everything, I'm a death eater for god sake, but this particular mudblood was diffrent, she made me feel.. Well I don't know what she made me feel. “Wake up mudblood, there's been a change in plans!” She jumpped when she heard me yell. I really should be more nice to her, after all I wanted her, for more than just a slave.. No!! She's a mudblood, and I'm a pure blood, I will not have that filth as more than a servent! 

“Where are we going?” She asked, as I pulled her down a dark corridor in the manor. “Mistress Bellatrix?” She asked. “What!” I shouted at her as i spun around letting her go. “Where are we going?” she said softly, with a look of fear on her face. “Listen and listen good, beacuse I don't like to repeat myself,” I snapped. “Yes Ma'am.” she whispered. “I've been given a task by the Dark Lord and I need you're help to carry it out. Since you now belong to me you have no choice, so whatever I tell you to do you do it with no hesitation! Understand?” I snapped at her again. “Yes Mistress.” She answered as I started to pull her down the corridor once again. After a few turns and a trip down a flight of stairs we arrived in front of a large oak door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been quite busy with school and work that it took me a few days to actually sit down and write this chapter. It's shorter than I wanted but it's all I could do in the time I had. I hope you enjoy. :)

Bellatrix's P.O.V.  
The boys were screaming from just behind the door. I didn't know I'd have to handle both of them.. Whatever I'll just humiliate the mudblood in front of them, or who knows she may like it. She seemed pretty compliant. “Mistress who's that?” she asked nervously. “You'll see soon enough.” I said as I unlocked the door, and let it swing wide as the Mudblood watched she saw who was inside. Her jaw dropped. “Hermione! You're alive!!” The ginger yelled, red sparks flew from the tip of my wand as I really didn't want to hear what he had to say. He let out a angonized scream as cruse hit him in the chest. “What is this?” she asked after the ginger boy had stopped screaming. “I told you we'd capture Potter. Weasley is just a bonus, and we're going to get some information out of them for the Dark Lord.” I snapped, as she tried to get away I pulled on her leash, and she grabbed her collar so I didn't choke her. “You knew this was coming and I've told you already that you are to do what I say when I say it.” I lessened my grip on the leash and she let go of the collar. “Yes Mistress.” she said defeatedly. “Don't listen to her Hermione, you're better than this!” Harry yelled. Once again red sparks felw from the end of my wand and knocked them both unconsious. 

By the time the boys came around, I had Hermione stripped compleatly naked. We were so wrapped up in each other that neither of us hadn't noticed that the boys had woken up, Hermione had been a lot more willing than I had expected her to be, of course that just maybe because I told her that she had to do what I told her to do with out hesitation, but either way, I had expected some struggle. “Oh, it look as though we have an auduience now.” I said with a sinister grin once I realized they were awake. “It seems as though we do.” She agreed. “Should we give them a show or just go ahead and tourture them, then put them out of their misery?” I whispered to her. “What fun would that be? We should do both. The the sight of the two of us. Together. That would tourture them just as much as we could with our wands.” She retorted with a suductive smile. “I like how you think Mudblood.” I told her as I reached for her hand and pulled her in to me. “Hermione! You're not really going to do this. Are you?” the weasel boy screeched behind us. “Well of course Ronald, why wouldn't I?” she told him, before I grabbed her and kissed her again. 

I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck and breasts, then stopped to suck hungrily on them. Squeezing one in my hand, and tugged lightly at her nipple, while sucking and licking the other, I pressed my body against Hermione's. The slight moans I heard coming from Hermione's mouth were the most arousing thing I had ever heard, and hearing them made me hot and wet. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to touch her, give her what I knew she wanted. I traced my left hand down her body and began to tease between her legs. She still wore her black silk thong. After a few moments I pushed Hermione down so she was laying on her back, and straddle her, I kissed her roughly, running my tongue over her lips and down her neck while continuing to teasing her pussy which was now soaked, I guessed she wanted me to touch her more because she pulled her thong off, and I quickly pressed my thumb against her clit and rubbed hard, giving her what she wanted and making her groan loudly. 

I continued my assault, as Hermione's body moved rhythmically with my hand, that was now fucking her with two fingers. I had full control, and the only audible sound was Hermione's muffled moans and the sound of the boys begging us to stop. I moved my fingers harder and faster as Hermione became louder. I took her breast in my mouth and tugged on her nipple hard with my teeth as I pumped my fingers into her faster. Soon I started to feel her body shake violently beneath me, as she screamed out my name over and over. 

After Hermione caught her breath and relaxed for a little bit, we started asking the boys questions. “Where is the order hiding out?” I asked and again they said nothing, they stared at me with pain in their eyes. “Tell her where they are Ron, please for me?” Hermione asked with a slight touch of the gingers shoulder, he still stood there in silence. “Fine have it your way then.” I said and once again the fimliar red sparks flew from the end of my wand and straight at the ginger boys chest. I usually don't wait long before taking matters into my own hands, but this time was different, I wanted them to suffer before I went into one of their memories and found the information the Dark Lord wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone,  
Sorry it's taking so long to write the next chapter, I've had school work to catch up with, as my grandmother is in the hospital, I've gotten about half of the next chapter written. It'll be up soon I awear.


End file.
